Mollusque-Lanceur
,' Dauphin of Bubblaine'|(alternatively spelled Mollusque-Lanceur; French for "Mollusk Launcher") is a giant, well-dressed, purple octopus who is a boss in Super Mario Odyssey. He initially appears atop the large glass chalice in the Bubblaine, sucking the water from it with a bendy straw, as a bubblainian explains when Mario makes his way to the kingdom. As a result of his actions, fewer tourists are coming to Bubblaine. In terms of his appearance, Mollusque Lanceur and a common enemy called an Astro-Lanceur seem related. Personality Mollusque-Lanceuer seems to be arrogant, as he seems determined to keep the Sparkle Water. His pompousness leads him to get angry from Mario and Cappy trying to knock the boss off his pedestal. Battle Mollusque Lanceur is unique due to his ability to interact with Mario before his battle. In order to stop Mollusque Lanceur, Mario must hit several glass case-protected Ground-Pound Switches scattered throughout the kingdom. This will cause a glob of lava to be shot onto his head. Mollosque-Lanceur will attempt to stop him by launching shell-based Floating Mines that explode after a short period into the water near Mario. Once Mollosque-Lanceur has taken enough damage, he will leave the tower to confront Mario directly, now with a large puddle of lava on his head, and without his hat. In battle, Mollosque-Lanceur swims around, occasionally spitting a Floating Mine or drill-like cone shell out of his mouth. To defeat him, Mario must capture a Gushen with his hat and use its water to clear the lava off of the boss's head, exposing it. From there, Mario must keep pounding Mollusque_Lanceur's head with the water, until eventually, the boss is defeated. But sometimes, he will spin to escape Mario's attacks. Mollusque-Lanceur is invunerable in this state. When Mollusque Lanceur is defeated, Mario, in his normal state, will appear on top of Mollosque-Lanceur's head, which rapidly begins to inflate and glow, before violently exploding, sending Mario and the Multi Moon flying over the chalice, where they are suspended by its water. In the Mushroom Kingdom rematch, Mollusque-Lanceur is fought in the sky. His battle is the same, other than the fact that there is no solid ground (Which makes ground pounding Mollusque-Lanceur risky, if not fatal to the player) and the Gushens have their water supply refilled at all times. Trivia *Mollusque-Lanceur is the only boss whose battle theme can be heard in 8-bit mode. *Mollusque-Lanceur is one of six bosses that can only be beaten if you capture their own minions. Mollusque-Lanceur himself can only be beaten if you capture a Gushen to spray his head. Players have to hit Knucklotec's face (his weak point) with his own fist to deal damage to him. Torkdrift floats high enough so you need to capture an Uproot to smash his glass core, and jumping at him will not do anything. The Mechawiggler is normally invulnerable, but he can be beaten if you capture a Sherm to shoot at his glass cores. The Cookatiel can only be beaten by capturing a Podoboo and stomping on his head. The RoboBrood can only be damaged if you capture a Pokio to pierce the robot's leg armour, and Madame Broode can be defeated if you capture her Chain Chomp and smack her face with his body. it:Capitaine Polpidù fr:Bombopode de:Kunibert von Krak Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Male Characters